Confiding in You
by Runic Knight
Summary: [Hiatus] Tomoyo stumbles into someone magical which she shouldn't have and discovers a secret. Everything changes.


__________**Confiding in You**

This fan fic is based on the happenings of episode 57, which is "_Sakura, Syaoran and the Elevator_." It was a very cute fluffy Sakura and Syaoran episode. I was just thinking about an alternate way for this plot to work out, so I wrote this. Of course, it's not just a retelling of the episode, there will be more after the elevator part. XD It is a Sakura/Shaoran and Tomoyo/Eriol fan fic ^__^ Oh, and this is my first CCS fan fic. Please review if you have the time!

**Confiding in You**   
_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._   
Chapter One: Caught by Surprise

It had been an extremely fun day so far for Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo. That day, that had visited a Teddy Bear show downtown. There had been so many different types of bears to see.

"So cute!" Sakura squealed to the others as they sat down for a late lunch break. "I couldn't believe my eyes back there!" She smiled and set her small backpack on the floor.

They took their places around the table inside the café; Sakura between Syaoran and Tomoyo, and Eriol between Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"I adore these little teddy ornaments I bought. The details! They're painted so beautifully." Tomoyo gushed, holding her purchases in her hands. "I'm so glad we all came."

Eriol glanced at Li. "I'm surprised you wanted to come. I didn't think you would be interested in this sort of thing. Sakura and Tomoyo was definitely interested in collecting teddy bears, and Eriol was quite fond of making crafts himself.

"Well...I just wanted to come..." Li looked very uncomfortable. He shifted in his chair.

Eriol gave him a small knowing smile. "I'm sure your reason is understandable." He nodded towards Sakura, and Li's face flushed. Tomoyo couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Sakura looked at each of her friends' faces, and tried to catch on to what was going on. She shrugged her shoulders a tiny bit and decided to just let it pass her by. Sakura noticed that Li was holding on to a small package himself. It said "6th Annual Teddy Bear Show" on the side of it, so she knew that at one point Li must have snuck off and bought himself something.

"Hoe? You bought something, Li-kun?" Sakura asked, motioning towards the bag.

"Ano....it's....that is, it's nothing." Li looked around the room at everything but his friends, trying to find a distraction. He held onto the bag tighter, and looked down at his shoes, allowing his dark brown bangs to hide part of his face. "Ah, it's getting late. Thanks for inviting me along." He stood up quickly, not waiting for a response. He walked towards the nearest exit, making his escape.

"Li-kun, please wait!" Sakura rose and tried to catch up. He was halfway towards the elevator which would take him back to the first floor. "Li?"

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, silently asking each other if they should follow. Tomoyo nodded, and slowly followed them. She wanted to give Sakura space in order to talk to Li on her own, but she didn't want to be left behind at the café alone with Eriol. He was very kind, indeed, but Tomoyo sometimes felt _spellbound_ by him; he was enchantingly charming.

Eriol also stood up, but rather than walking with Tomoyo, he ducked into the hallway adjacent to them. He took a left turn, and looked around carefully to make sure that Tomoyo hadn't noticed his disappearance. Secluded in the hallway, he took out a small golden key in his hand. He whispered words which rolled off his tongue, barely audible to human ears. "Key of Clow, become as I, Eriol, command you." His hand glowed faintly as the key transformed into a tall rod adorned with a metallic sun design. He nearly felt bad for what he was about to do...

All along, he had been giving Sakura reasons to use the Clow Cards by getting closer to her and her friends. None of them suspected a thing, although Li did have a grudge against him. Li did not trust him one bit. He had to use a lot of power in order to cover up Clow's aura. Eriol had to keep many secrets, and these secrets did pain him. He knew that he was giving Sakura and her friends trouble in their everyday lives, but it had to be done. He genuinely hoped that he wasn't causing too much of a burden on her. He hated lying to them, but he knew that they truth would eventually be unravelled once Sakura's task is complete.

'As the reincarnation of Clow Reed, I must follow the plan.' He muttered to himself. Once again, Eriol looked around to be sure that no one would see him. He concentrated and used magic in order to watch Li and Sakura, waiting in order to cause his mayhem.

_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._

Sakura had caught up to Li by that time, just as he was stepping into the elevator. "Li-kun, my, you're fast!" She put her hands in between the elevator doors, and kept them open long enough to step inside with him. Li clasped his purchase in his arms, failing miserably at hiding it. "I couldn't let you leave without saying a proper goodbye." She smiled at him.

Before he could say anything in reply, the elevator began to move. "Hoe? Did you already select the floor you wanted?" Sakura watched the light above the door flash quickly on each of the numbers. The floor began to shake, and the doors rattled. They could feel the floor move beneath their feet as the elevator travelled quickly, passing the first floor to the basement, then heading back up to the top floor. "This is _not_ right!" Li yelled, holding onto the wall for support.

They reached the top floor, and the elevator changed directions abruptly. "I can sense Clow R-" Li interrupted himself when he noticed that Sakura was about to fall from their direction changed. Li was quick, and he was able to give her some support before she could fall. He had let go of the wall to do this, so he ended up falling as well as her, but he was able to cushion her fall. He landed on his knee funny, but it didn't matter to him. As long as she was okay.

_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._

Tomoyo had walked down the hallway, but there was no sign of Sakura or Li. She noticed that the elevator door was already shut, so she assumed that they had already reached the first floor. She hoped that Li was being nice for Sakura's sake. Lately, she had been playing matchmaker - Li and Sakura were perfect for each other, and Tomoyo wanted to be apart of the magic. She was pretty protective of Sakura, being her best friend, but she was sure that Li was a good choice. She smiled to herself as she thought about the advice that she had given him earlier.

Tomoyo stopped in front of the elevator to look at the display that would tell her which floor they were on. She was surprised to see that it was switching quickly between the numbers. They seemed to be going faster and faster.

Tomoyo's face filled with worry. She pressed the button to her left, but the elevator did not respond. Was it malfunctioning? She spun around, looking for Eriol. She had been so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Eriol wasn't with her.

She quickly ran down the hallway to look for Eriol or anyone else who could help. Tomoyo returned to the café and looked around but there was no sign of Eriol anywhere. She stood there for a few minutes, trying to think of an idea.

_Shim. Shim._

Tomoyo heard a faint sound coming from the opposite direction of the elevator which she recognized right away. Whenever Sakura did magic with her wand, it would make a slight "shim" noise as she moved it. And there it was. It sounded a little deeper than Tomoyo remembered, but she was happy to hear it. Sakura must have thought of a way to use the Clow Cards to get out of their mess.

'How did she get out of the elevator though? It sounds like it's coming from the other direction...' She decided to go check it out for herself. "If only I had brought my camcorder today, I could have gotten Sakura using her magic on tape!"

She walked down the hallway towards the noise. As she walked, it got a little louder. She could see a sliver of a glowing magic circle on the floor. She turned the corner.

"Sa-" Tomoyo started to call out, but when she looked down the corridor, Sakura was not the one doing the magic. A boy her age was facing away from her, holding a long golden rod in his hand. He was glowing, and his dark black - nearly navy - hair was moving slightly.

Tomoyo gasped in surprise, dropping her bag containing her teddy bear ornaments. "Eriol...kun..." She said his name softly, nearly in disbelief of what she was seeing.

He spun around as his name was spoken, and he dropped his wand. The red glow which surrounded it faded, and the flowing movements of his hair slowed down. He was equally surprised to see her. "Tomoyo-chan!"

_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._

The elevator slowed down, stopping between the basement and the first floor.

"Thanks, that was really scary. Gomen ne, Li-kun! I didn't mean to land on you." Sakura sat up and thanked him. They listened as the elevator creaked to a stop. "It has stopped?" Sakura said with disbelief. She stood up and held out her hand to Li to help him up. He took her hand, but didn't look directly at her eyes. Sakura didn't notice his cute embarrassed face, she was too busy studying the lights above the door. "Hmm," she thought out loud, "it seems that both B1 and L1 are highlighted, but we can't be on too floors at once."

"That must mean that we're stuck between the first floor and the basement." Li pressed the open button multiple times, but the elevator didn't respond. Li slumped back to the floor with a sigh. "Kuso..."


End file.
